Indiferença
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Talvez ele não fosse mais tão indiferente às estações - Ficlet meio Fluffy •


Harry Potter e todos os outros personagens são de propriedade de J. K. Rowling. Mas eu ando querendo comprar os gêmeos... u_u

* * *

**Indiferença  
**

Na primeira vez em que notou a semelhança dela com a estação do ano que muitos diziam chamar outono, ele estava distraído, observando-a folhear um livro.

Nunca notara até então que as mãos dela folheavam as páginas como se fossem folhas secas levadas pelo vento: delicadas. Embora tivessem textura diversa das citadas folhas por serem tão macias.

(E ele notara o quanto as mãos dela eram macias quando as tocou acidentalmente certa vez...)

Além disso, Rowena tinha os sinais do outono no corpo. Os cabelos castanhos como as folhas que caíam no chão, tinha os olhos de um azul-acinzentado como o céu à tarde (não como um céu nublado, quando está prestes a chover...), tinha a tranquilidade de um fim de tarde agradável e a aura de quem sabia ser amável, contrastando com a rigorosidade do inverno e preparando tudo para a chegada deste.

Quando ele maquinalmente quisera comentar algo, displicentemente, conteve-se no último minuto. Não havia necessidade de comentar essa pequena reflexão de um momento fugaz de insanidade com alguém.

Rowena seria o seu outono e somente seu.

**- # -**

Na primeira vez em que os dois conversaram sobre estações do ano, ela revelara sentir uma simpatia grande pelo outono.

De acordo com as palavras dela, não era uma estação como as outras, nem tinha um traço forte que a caracterizasse (_afinal, o que são folhas secas comparadas às flores, ao calor e ao frio intenso?)._

Ele não conseguia entendê-la. Achou que uma mulher iria preferir a primavera, mas, aparentemente, Rowena não conseguia livrar-se de sua aura de outono.

Quando questionado sobre as estações, Salazar mostrou-se completamente indiferente.

Ele não precisava que ela soubesse do que ele gostava ou desgostava.

"Tanto faz a estação do ano em que estamos..."

**- # -**

Ele estava sentado entre as folhas que caíram e que continuavam caindo, sustentadas temporariamente pela brisa fresca que soprava. Era como se elas estivessem voando. Lentamente, elas se deixavam conduzir até pousarem suavemente sobre a grama. O céu continuava cinzento, ele notara. Era como se Rowena estivesse retratada em cada canto daquele lugar.

E ele conseguia senti-la. Não fisicamente, claro. Mas pelo clima, que a lembrava, e pela voz que o envolvia. Rowena entoava uma melodia discreta e triste em alguma parte daquele jardim, e ele escutava como se nada pudesse ser mais belo que o conjunto: voz, música, situação.

"Ouvi você cantar, mais cedo", ele comentou posteriormente.

"Ah, desculpe se o importunei. Não consegui me conter...", ela respondeu sorrindo, não como quem realmente quer se desculpar. Era um sorriso sincero e feliz.

E ela não parecia ser a dona da voz que cantara aquela música impregnada de melancolia.

"Não se preocupe", ele respondera, seco.

**- # -**

Era o início do segundo ano letivo em Hogwarts. Era o início do outono àquele ano. Os dias não poderiam ser mais tranquilos e mais tediosos.

Ela lhe olhara sorrindo uma tarde. As mãos mexiam cuidadosamente em algumas mechas do cabelo castanho, que fora bagunçado pelo vento. A mesma graciosidade de quando ela folheava um livro, ou de quando cantava uma música. E mais uma vez ele se surpreendeu reparando no quanto as duas coisas pareciam tão intrinsecamente ligadas.

"Você não se sente feliz por tudo estar dando certo?", ela perguntou.

"Depende do que você chama de felicidade...", respondeu para não ter que falar de seus sentimentos, que, aliás, nem mesmo ele compreendia.

"Não seja tão pessimista, Salazar. Temos ótimos alunos, apesar de alguns não terem o sangue puro, como você queria, mas, veja só, tivemos ótimos resultados no primeiro ano."

Ele observou-a um pouco, como se pensasse na resposta. O rosto sério e ansioso dela temia uma negativa.

"Que seja...", uma resposta apática não poderia ser considerada positiva, mas era diferente de algo negativo.

Mas a verdade é que ele se sentia relativamente bem com o sucesso deles, mesmo que tenha abdicado – temporariamente - de seu ideal sobre a pureza do sangue para consegui-lo.

**- # -**

"O que está fazendo?", ele perguntou, assustado com a aproximação súbita dela.

"Estou tentando pegar o livro que está ali em cima."

Rowena esticava-se um pouco, quase caindo por cima dele, porque ele não saíra dali antes?

"Deixa que eu pego", levantou-se, esticou um pouco o braço, pegou o livro e o entregou a ela.

"Obrigada", mas uma vez o sorriso de quando ela pede desculpas sem que pareça pedir. Dessa vez, ele é mais apropriado à ocasião.

E as semelhanças estavam lá de novo, naquele azul dos olhos dela que teimavam em parecer tão brilhantes, no perfume – não doce, nem cítrico – simples (chipre, na verdade), na lembrança da voz tranquilizadora...

Então ele percebeu que a sensação boa de antes voltava, como se ele estivesse tomando chá em nuvens. O que era uma completa besteira, mas que, depois, ele descobriria ser algo como a felicidade que ele não soubera definir anteriormente, quando conversou com ela.

"Não há de quê.", disse, por fim.

Ele a olhara por um momento antes de perceber que deveria continuar lendo sobre as propriedades curativas do benzoar. Foi nesse momento também em que percebeu que há algum tempo já não era mais tão indiferente às estações. Especialmente ao Outono.

* * *

**N/A.: **Eu realmente, realmente não sei o que dizer dessa fic. =O Acho que ficou bonitinha e tudo o mais, mas não tenho tanta certeza sobre sua qualidade. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado ;D

Reviews? 8D**  
**


End file.
